El Encuentro
by Marth Mt
Summary: Fragmento Alterno de "Segunda Oportunidad" por Yennefer V. Es un One-Shot, que narra del encuentro entre Perseus Evans y Harry Potter


Basado en el FanFiction "Segunda Oportunidad" por Yennefer de Vengnenberg.

Escrito hecho por Marus Marina Espinar ("Marth Mt")

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Es un Fragmento Alterno que hice sin la consideración de Yennefer de Vengnenberg; sin embargo, me puse en contacto con ella y me dio permiso para su publicación.

Es totalmente irrevelarte a la historia original. Así que ella puede tener un encuentro totalmente distinto a este.

Nada más me dieron ganas de escribir el "¿Y qué tal si...?"; aclarado eso, puedes disfrutar del documento.

Es un One-Shot, por suerte.

* * *

— Así que es verdad.

Perseus aminoró sus pasos conforme aquella voz a su espalda pronunciaba esas palabras.

— El rumor es cierto... _no_ —corrigió la voz cargada de entusiasmo—, ¡lo compruebo delante de mis ojos! No les creí cuando me lo dijeron... ¡pero es verdad, es verdad que está con nosotros una vez más, señor!

Escuchaba tales cosas pero era inverosímil que las aceptara como tal. El muchacho de Gryffindor se detuvo, conforme aumentaba el eco de los pasos del otro hombre. Ladeó la cabeza a la derecha observando de soslayo de quién se tratara. _Alguien que no conocía_. Entrecerró los ojos apretando imperfectiblemente su puño a la defensiva, frío y prudente a la situación. Para él, ése sujeto le era desconocido y aún así, le exclamaba con tal familiar que, una de dos, o era alguien extremadamente imprudente o una prepotencia demasiada orgullosa. O talvez, pensó fugazmente Perseus, era las dos cosas. Con ese raciocinio se volteó lentamente.

No fue para su sorpresa que aquel sujeto lo rebasa por varias cabezas en estatura. Pero jamás había tenido la necesidad de imponer con su cuerpo, frágil y delgado, para que las personas se detuvieran. Lo confrontó con la mirada con tal fuerza que el adulto, un poco contrariado parpadeó deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia. Bastó un par de segundos para que volviese a sonreír de hito a hito, con un brillo en sus ojos verdes que lo hacían ver más joven de lo que era.

— Hasta que nos volvemos a ver... —murmuró.

Perseus no se inmutó por tales palabras, así que el otro caballero interpretó esa reacción a que debería continuar hablando, pero, francamente, no sabía qué decir... _no, eso no era verdad_. Desde mucho antes, años antes, había formulado situaciones en qué cosas le diría al héroe de la guerra y tenía tantas, unas más coherentes o incoherentes que otras... y en el camino que había tardado en llegar al colegio con el fin de verle su mente no había podido más que pensar en cómo sería entablar conversación con él... ya lo tenía justo en frente. Santo cielo. Tan semejante a él... ¡no! _era él_. Su apariencia física asemejase a sus padres biológicos en forma superficial que lo hacían tener sus características únicas... pero ese aire, su porte... _su mirada_... aquella fuerza y presencia mágica que emanaba eran vestigios inmutables. Sólo lo sabía. Definitivamente, sólo lo sabía: _era él_. El adulto rió tapándose la boca y su mirada se enterneció. El mundo de la magia, dijo a sus adentros, jamás la iba a comprender del todo...

Perseus se puso agrio a tales reacciones en el cuerpo del hombre, irritado por alguna razón.

— Si ya no va a molestar, me retiro —aunque fue en voz baja fue perfectamente oído por el otro quien, un poco sorprendido, se adelantó un paso.

— ¡Espera! —sonrió—. No seas tan apresurado... siempre igual, ¿no es así?

— No sé siquiera su nombre, ¿con qué derecho me pide a mí que le espere?

— ¿Qué no sabes mi nombre?... —parpadeó, confundido—... y yo que pensé que no había pud o local que no tuviera una imagen mía... bueno, no es que me gustase la idea, de ser por mí las quitaría todas, por supuesto; una vez lo intenté pero esos magos ven ya tales objetos como decorados para que hagan sentir cómodos a los clientes... —se rascó un poco la barbilla con el ceño fruncido— aunque para mi es de los más incómodo...

Qué ridículo, pensó el gryffindor. Por supuesto que había reconocido su figura. El salvador del mundo mágico, el muchacho de lentes redondos de ojos verdes y su cicatriz en forma de rayo: Harry Potter; el cual estaba a tres metros de él diciendo cosas al aire sin sentido, como un estúpido volando sus ideas en voz alta. Y no ideas francamente útiles, a decir verdad.

— Me retiro.

Harry Potter parpadeó todavía más sorprendido de la resolución tan fría y eficaz del niño. Tuvo que correr y eso dio a entender a los dos que ninguno se iba a ir, no hasta que hablaran. O que hablara, mejor dicho. Observó que presionaba al menor de primer año que esta vez, todavía más a la defensiva, le dio cara con una tenacidad que nunca antes había visto en alguien a tal prematura edad, sin pizcas de dejarse de ninguna manera por cualquier lado que le abordaran. Harry se puso más serio. Su sonrisa desapareció pero no así la calidez en su mirada. Si iba que decir algo, lo tendría que hacerlo bien. Total, no estaba frente a alguien cualquiera. Ese muchacho era la reencarnación del espíritu de una de las personas que admiraba más en ese mundo. Se disculpó mientras Perseus se cruzó de brazos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— Reencarnación —fue lo que Harry dijo, y volvió a repetirla, pesando ahora en cada una de sus sílabas—. Reencarnación... ¿sabes lo que es significa, verdad, muchacho?

Perseus no respondió. Sus ojos, si es posible, se habían helado más. Y Harry comprendió que ya no existían los juegos ahí.

— Desde tiempos inmemorables, todas las civilizaciones del mundo han jugado con el secreto de la muerte y el milagro de la reencarnación. Todas las personas al expandir sus almas y los conocimientos a todos los demás logran alcanzar un equilibrio y armonía con sus semejantes, y nos llega tan clara que nos sentimos complacidas por ellas. Maravilladas. Son personas que de alguna manera se quedan grabadas en nuestra mente porque nos han hecho reír, llorar y las llegamos entender a tal grado que nos sentimos también como partes de ellas... los espíritus de estas personas no les pertenecen a ellas. Habitan en diferentes lugares. En el viento, la tierra, en las plantas y los animales... la armonía y la fuerza de ese espíritu que ayudan a crecer y desarrollar aquellas vidas es lo que conocemos como magia.

Harry se detuvo un instante y sonrió, calidamente para si.

— Cuando una criatura muere pasa a ser una parte de ese mundo invisible y tangible, pero tan poderoso que son el mundo de los espíritus y se purifican, quedan sumamente dormidos y vuelven a nacer en otra tierra y en otros tiempos con una nueva conciencia mientras es ayudada a crecer con ésta magia que os digo. Nosotros, como seres humanos, tenemos un gran privilegio que nos fue concedido por la madre naturaleza desde los principios de la historia, y a pesar de no ser un trabajo fácil, es obligación de tales personas vigilar y proteger a sus seres queridos de los males que son las criaturas mágicas, y en ocasiones, de otros agentes que corrompen este mundo de energía. Es un don que se tiene al momento de nacer... es privilegiado de esos dones y hace posible que sienta y logre canalizar ese mundo invisible alrededor de todas las cosas...

— Y tales personas con ese privilegio de la naturaleza son los magos, según la lógica.

Harry sonrió. Se sintió como un maestro, o casi, de no ser que el estudiante se postraba de tal forma como si supiera de antemano toda la lección... o aparentase que sabía de antemano más que él, y no lo decía por prudencia.

—Toda esa energía va pasando y se modifica al adaptarse en los nuevos seres que día a día forman el ciclo natural de vida. A nosotros los magos nos da a entender que esa magia está dedicada para hacer del buen uso de ella. Y, según como el individuo en particular la utilizó, es éste mundo espiritual quién nos observa y decide el destino de tal ser... y también dependiendo de la fuerza que despida, y si fue digno de reconocerse, es capaz que su alma logre habitar por segunda vez en esta grandiosa tierra, como en una segunda oportunidad. Es a eso lo que nosotros conocemos como reencarnación. Y tú, mi bien amigo, eres el milagro de lo que te digo.

Perseus había agachado la cabeza y sus ojos estaban siendo cubiertos por el cabello, así que Harry no dejó de hablarle en la misma forma amable con la que había empezado, suponiendo que se encontraba comprendiendo las palabras. Con observarle con más detenimiento hubiera detectado el aire sombrío que nació en el muchacho. Un sentimiento demasiado profundo pero ambiguo a la vez. El adulto no pudo si no ver eso cuando ya había dicho:

— En ti descansa el alma de un héroe de la guerra del cual yo aprendí mucho... temo que sin él hubiera muerto desde mis once años de vida... yo no sabía sus intenciones, y temo que jamás alguien lo haya echo puesto que siempre estuvo solitario; pero trabajaba para el bien de todos... —cerró los ojos un instante, antes de entre abrirlos—... fue nuestro mártir... y por mucho, el hombre más fuerte y tenaz que temo que no haya nadie en este mundo que se compare con él. Hay muchas personas valientes pero éstas sacan su fortaleza porque saben que hay un ser que los ama y los apoya sobre todas las cosas, o que lo que hace está bien, por un bien común. Pero Severus Snape no tuvo tanta dicha... hacía la justicia para los demás cuando éstos estuvieron en su contra y lo tomaban por un traidor... y todavía así, los ayudaba... fuimos muy injustos con él y yo jamás me lo he podido perdonar... jamás. No me avergüenzo en decirlo, pero siempre le he visto como una figura mucho mayor que la mía. Es justo decir esto, si es que en realidad existe un Héroe de la Guerra, ese hombre es nada menos que Severus Snape y no yo.

— Lamento tener que decírtelo así... —prosiguió Harry, un poco apenado—. Perdóname. No sé... si estás al tanto de tu situación... perdóname, no te lo pregunté. No sé si alguien ya te lo haya dicho, como la profesora McGonagall... perdón, no lo pensé, como estaba tan enfrascado en las cosas que quería platicar contigo;... Fue algo demasiado inesperado... tal vez debería de explicártelo mejor desde que yo tengo memoria y...

— ¿Pero qué _asco_ de broma es ésta?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿¡Pero qué ASCO de broma es ésta!? —bramó con tal potencia que el Potter se quedó helado, sin saber bien cómo tomarlo.

— ¿Broma?... —Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado—. No es ninguna broma... déjame explicarte...

— ¿Explicarme qué cosa? —su voz se había convertido en un peligroso y frío susurro, temblando de tensión—. ¿Qué cosa?, ¿lo mismo de aquéllos rumores que escucho a mis espaldas?, ¿de ser la personificación de un maldito mortífago?, ¿de creerme todas esas cosas, bromas y comentarios que aún los mismos profesores se atreven a dignarme?, ¡decidme qué cosa, y la escucharé con gusto!

Harry le miró confundido. El muchacho lo observaba con un profundo odio que casi podía sentir que se le clavaba como un puñal en el corazón, pues experimentaba un dolor similar a ese.

— Ahora aparece usted, quien jamás lo había visto en vida y me lo embarra en la cara, ¿acaso le parece algo muy sabio? —dijo en forma irónica, en profundo sentimiento—. Aseguro de que sí, puesto ¿por qué más lo haría? O es que lo estoy calificando mal. No es su inteligencia lo que lo impulsa, si no su estupidez.

— Oye, muchacho —el adulto sintió que debía de tomar riendas en el asunto—, no me ofendas, no creo que estés en edad para tener que decirme que...

— ¿Quién eres TÚ para decirme algo? —bramó indignado, con profundo desprecio—. ¿Crees que con aparecerte y decir tu santa voluntad bastan para que me crea toda esa jerga? Yo sé perfectamente quién soy, ¡lo sé pero parece que NO es así!, ¿de qué carajos me hablan?, ¿reencarnación?, ¿qué fui o _todavía_ soy un mártir, que murió cuando todos lo odiaban y luego le lloraron, psudo arrepentidos de sus MISMOS errores?, ¿¡qué mierda es eso!? ¡Vamos, ¿qué no venías a explicármelo?! ¡Explícamelo!

— Señor, espere un momento, no se lo tome así...

— _¿¡"SEÑOR"!?_ —se acercó de una brava zancada, desenfundado su arma—. Están enfermos todos ustedes, siguen insistiéndome de que yo soy otra persona, ¿pero quién?, te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡Yo sé quién soy, no necesito que NADIE VENGA Y ME LO DIGA! —y lo apuntó con la varita a la cara, su voz temblaba, pero su mano no—¡¡YO SOY PERSEUS EVANS, NO SEVERUS SNAPE!!, ¿¡ME ENTENDISTE!? ¡¡YO SOY EVANS!! ¡¡Y NI TÚ NI NADIE ME VA A QUITAR QUIÉN SOY!!

Su voz tembló más que antes haciendo que soltara un gemido mientras sentía que se humedecían los ojos, que caía en forma líquida por sus mejillas. Tenía la expresión en completo dolor y, aunque era bueno en ocultar sus emociones, desde hace mucho tiempo para acá que ése mismo tema no había podido quitárselo de su cabeza, sin posibilidades de dormir, sentirse alerta, acojonado y molestado por todas partes, de puto colmo que ni sus propios compañeros de cuarto lograban apoyarlo. Ni siquiera Artemis era capaz de calmarlo...

¿Qué más le quedaba? Hasta McGonagall lo miraba en forma extraña, muy atenta, ni que decir de cada uno de los otros maestros... ¡todos, ya tenía con todos historias diferentes! Ya no soportaba a Slughorn, Flitwick o ese tal Longbotton... ¡ya, el show de ninguno! ni el maldito susurrar o comentarios al aire libre que le iban dirigidos. Pero todos, cada uno de ellos dedicado un ser que YA no existía. ¿Dónde se había quedado él?, no lo sabía... ya no lo sabía, ¡no sabía! ¿dónde estada, qué fue de él, Perseus? Una maldita broma... no era una realidad, era una maldita broma que todos se enfrascaban en seguirle.

Y ahora venía aquél sujeto, en hablarle en forma tan tacita a alguien que ya no vivía. Tal vez era en realidad lo de la reencarnación y eso... ¿pero que tiraran en balde su existencia, es algo que también debería de permitir?... Lo odió por eso. Y profundamente.

Harry, quien se había quedado completamente inmóvil en todo momento, observó lentamente el cariz del muchacho que se controlaba pero no para mejor. Su expresión se hizo gélida, y en sus ojos negros brilló en forma amenazadora, tan resuelto y firme como aquella mano que no dudaría en atacarlo. Se alejó dos pasos, cauteloso. El sujeto que fue su anterior maestro de pociones bajó la varita cuando parecía que habían estado mirándose por una eternidad. Pero su visión era la misma... _peligro_. Despedía un aura mágica tan fuerte que no podía creer que se tratase de tan sólo un muchacho. Reencarnación o no, debería de tenerle cuidado.

— Es ahora cuando concuerdo en una cosa... que soy un Slytherin que envenena a toda la casa Gryffindor según lleve mis pasos.

— Es tan triste que digas eso... —murmuró el Potter, cerrando sus ojos—. Seas quien seas, sé de antemano de que eres alguien valiente y de gran valor.

— ¡No mientas! —gritó Perseus llorando, confundido como nunca antes lo había experimentado en su vida—. Deja ya de burlarte de mí...

— No lo estoy haciendo, Sev-... Perseus —se acercó unos pasos pero el muchacho volvió en ristre su varita, mas la mano ya no era tan firme como antes—. Vamos... yo sé perfectamente lo que se siente cuando todo el mundo se empeña a decir de que eres otra cosa... yo viví por eso, y sé perfectamente cómo te encuentras, así que por favor, permíteme ayudarte...

— No te me acerques —susurró retrocediendo con la mano tan entumida por la fuerza que cerraba el puño.

— Por favor, Perseus... permíteme ayudarte...

— ¡¡DÉJAME!!

Y con la fuerza de aquél grito tremendas ondas de aire empezaron a expandirse chocando con las dimensiones del techo y la pared, explotando los vidrios de las ventanas con tal bruteza junto con varias pinturas, bustos y armaduras que se encontraban en las inmediaciones. Harry no fue capaz de reaccionar, sintiendo demasiado tarde aquella magia que lo envolvió como una bolsa de aire justo antes del momento de estallar azotándolo de espaldas a pocos metros de distancia. Soltó un alarido de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra el piso. Con la cabeza a pulso de cien, aún adolorida la intentó erguir con un miedo creciente a saber de qué cosa había pasado y el fugaz pensamiento en si eso había sufrido él, cómo habría quedado el muchacho. Pero Perseus se encontraba de pie... ¿cómo era posible?..., ¿acaso él había echo eso?... se tocó la nuca mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Tenía lágrimas en ellos pero se esforzó por abrirlos nuevamente.

Jamás había visto a un niño más aterrado en su vida a como se encontraba Perseus Evans en ese momento. _Terror... Esa era su mirada_. No atinó más que levantar las manos temblorosas y su visión chocó con la varita la cual sin fuerza resbaló de entre sus dedos e hizo un sonido seco. Miraba esas manos en forma tan grotesca que parecía como si no asimilasen que fueran la de él, que solas le cubrían la cara rompiendo en un compulsivo y fuerte llanto que Harry no pudo mas que intentar ponerse de pie, aunque fallando. El muchacho clavo sus ojos en él, unos que nunca antes había visto jamás en alguien. No dejaba de llorar. Se alejó unos pasos tropezando con las armaduras de su paso y comenzó a correr hasta desaparecer tras doblar la esquina.

Cuando Harry fue capaz de levantarse ya no escuchaba el fuerte trotar de los pasos de Perseus. Se llevó una mano a la frente recargando ahí todo el peso. Se sentía mal, como no lo había estado ya desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo...


End file.
